N-Space
Null Space, often referred to as "N-Space," is an artificial dimension of reality created by mankind in order to travel across the universe. It is the source of pulse energy, and is where many of mankind's mysteries still reside in the form of locked off routes and N-Vaults. Creation It is unknown how or when mankind created N-Space, simply that it was meant to provide cheap and easy travel across the universe without using considerable amounts of energy required for traditional Faster-Than-Light (FTL) drives. As A Method Of Travel N-Space rifts are opened via a quantum signal which automatically opens a rift into N-Space for a craft to enter and exit. Opening such rifts is easy and requires little-to-no energy, which proves invaluable for those living in a world where power is a precious resource and commodity. Navigating N-Space Despite being the easiest form of FTL travel, N-Space is a perilous place full of complex routes and pockets that can loop in on themselves and lead to dead ends. Many foolish travelers have either disappeared or lost their lives attempting to travel through N-Space without a pre-set route. And charting new routes is time consuming and equally dangerous. This is where Navigators prove to be immeasurably useful to The Crucibles and Seekers. Navigators are sims and automata who are capable, by psionics or advanced algorithms respectively, of navigating through uncharted N-Space to new areas of the universe. Navigators are prized among Seekers and often sought out in the hopes of striking it rich in an unexplored sector of Dark Space. However, navigating the complex structure of N-Space is still a risky proposition for most Navigators and many have inevitably fallen into psychosis from extended time in N-Space. Locked-off Routes Some N-Space routes have already been charted, but end in a mysterious "door" which prevents a vessel from exiting into the intended region of space, and is instead deposited into a random area of space, most often close to the ship's original entry point. Many navigators and seekers obsess over what potential secrets lie behind these doors and scour through old vessels in the hopes of finding the means to unlock them. Pulse Energy N-Space is the source of pulse energy, a near-unlimited source of energy that powers much of mankind's ancient machines, and even some automata. However, the secrets of cultivating this power directly from N-Space have been lost to history and the only bountiful source of pulse energy comes in the form of pulse cells, pulse drives, and pulse cores. Attempts to tap into pulse energy directly from N-Space have proven disastrous and is strictly prohibited. However, a minute amount of pulse energy radiates into our space which can be collected. The Pulse Collection Drive is capable of gathering this small amount of energy and stores it in a small capacitor, though it's only use is in powering small devices and some weaponry such as the shard rifle. Possible Link Between Psionics And N-Space It has been theorized that many abilities a psionic is capable of performing is a direct result of some "subconscious connection" to N-Space. It is already proven that some psionics can tap into N-Space to gather background pulse energy for use as offensive energy blasts and shields. Some researchers theorize that astral projection is merely another form of traveling through N-Space, and that the astral body often seen for a brief second after a psion projects is really a gathering of pulse energy shaped by the user's mind. While some argue this isn't the case, research into the link between psionics and N-Space continues to be conducted to this day. Category:Locations